Blood
by The Blonde One
Summary: L arrests a vampire under murder charges: "Do you know what I am?"she asked. "The only thing that comes to mind is quite childish.": than they end up living together and working on the Kira case. starts out 2 years before the Kira Case.
1. childish

**What's up people?! so, I'm stuck on books and strawberries but this popped into mind while sitting at the computer thinking about what to add to that story mentioned above. I sadly don't own Death Note or any thing else of which is obviously NOT mine, I only own Natalie (my OC)**Name: Natalie Marianna Craiter

Age: 19

Description: lilac colored hair, ice blue eyes, snow complexion, rose petal colored lips.

Date of birth: 1801-  
-------------------------------------

She was dressed for the hunt. Her pray, a man of 48 years old.

She licked her lips and made crying noises, fake tears streaming down her face. She ran towards the man who was standing at the bus stop. She ran into him, and "fell" on the ground.

"I-I'm s-so -sorry, m-mister." she said as she wiped some of the tears away with the back of her hand.

"what's wrong?" he asked looking at her unnatural beauty, "are you okay?"

"n-not really, my b-boyfriend f-found o-out I-I w-was p-pregnant w-with h-his brother's b-baby and t-tried t-to k-kill me." she sobbed as the man helped her up.

"come on, I'll take you to a hotel where I stay." he said. She pulled him into an ally-way.

"'ay mister," she smirked with a seductive tone in her voice. "how can I repay you for your kindness?" she backed him up against the wall. "I'll do any thing." she could tell what he was thinking. "go ahead." she whispered.

His hands went to her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she was put into the wall.

His hands slid up her shirt. Her lips brushed his neck making him shiver.

"this might hurt a little, ready?"

He nodded.

"good." she said. The last word he would ever hear.

Her pearl fangs slid into his neck as she sucked him dry of the glorious crimson liquid that filled his veins.

He dropped to the ground, a look of pure terror on his face. "I'm 19 you pervert. You were 40. Backing off would have been the smartest thing to do."

"Ryuzaki, one of the detectives we sent out was just seen with a female of about 19 or 20." said an older man over the computer.

"was he reported dead?" asked the detective.

"yes."

"by who?"

"another detective, Calner, if I recall correctly."

"do we have the female's name?"

"They believe her name is Natalie Craiter."

"bring her into custody at midnight."

"yes."

OOoOoOoOoOo

She was sitting on her bed when some one knocked on her door.

She ran to get it '_blood_' she thought to her self.

She opened the door. "hello?" she asked as a man stood directly in front of her.

"Natalie Craiter, you are being taken into custody for the murder of thirteen men and two women."

"w-what?" she gasped. She had never been caught before.

He clamped the hand cuffs on her wrists. She could of easily broken out of them but the species she was apart of could never be found out, even if it meant she would have to die.

He tied a blind fold around her eyes when she was put into the back seat.

--

When they pulled into the hotel he led her into the elevator where he took the blind fold off, assuming that she couldn't tell where they were by the inside of the elevator.

"why are we at the central plaza hotel?" she asked as though she wasn't being taken into custody for being a murderer.

"you've been here?" he asked.

"a multitude of times. My sister and I would come here when we were younger. She used to work here."

"interesting." he said.

"this is a little odd."

"why?"

"I'm being taken as a murderer into a hotel, not a prison."

"yes, I can see why that would be odd, but the detective leading this investigation wanted a face to face interview."

"you work under some one?" she asked with shock.

"we all do. You'll learn that when you're older." he said.

'_I wish that were the case.'_ she thought to her self.

The elevator stopped. "please place the blind fold on again." he said jokingly as he slid the blind fold back over her eyes.

"ha ha." she said with a smile. "real nice, mister."

"watch your step." he said as she was guided out of the elevator and to the left. He pulled her to a stop and opened the door to a room where she was sat down on a couch.

She smelled something sweet. '_if that's blood I'll be shocked, but the base line of the scent smells familiar-ish.'_

The blind fold was gently taken from her eyes. "thanks." she said.

"you're welcome ." said a monotonous voice.

"just call me Natalie." she said.

She looked up at the man who was crouching in a chair. He had messy black hair, a baggy white t-shirt, baggy fadded jeans, and was wearing a mask.

"a face to mask meeting? Okay."

"all I need is a confession as to if you killed those people or not." he had a really nice deep voice. (AN: sorry that slipped.)

""Kay. Sure."

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

"was that your confession?"

"yup." she said as her phone rang. "hold up."

She looked at the text message. "_I can't believe you got sloppy with food! Just tell him. He'll figure it out later anyway."_

"Look, we all do what we have to do to eat, right?" she asked.

"you're implying that you had to kill those people in order to eat, thus, survive."

"No. I'm implying that I had to drain those people inorder to survive."

"Drain?" he tilted his head.

"Like a mosquito. The crimson fluid that flows through out your fragile body is my nutrition. I require it like you require water and air, my dear human." she said flipping her straight lilac hair.

"I see."

"see what? Do know what I am?"

"the only thing that came to mind is incredibly childish."

"a vampire?"

"precisely."

"maybe you're right." she said popping the steel cuffs into four. "the victims had no blood left in their bodies, if so, very little amounts. And two small puncture wounds the men, their neck, the women, their hand." she said with a smirk. "you might as well let me go. I can get out of any confinement, hardly any thing can kill me, and if I'm here without leaving for more than nine days the closest person to me is gonna be my main corse." she said.

Ryuzaki looked at the small female wearing a tight black dress that stopped at her waist then flaired out into different shades of gray and white, stilettos (black) that would make most people's feet hurt just looking at them, fingerless gloves that were white, and silver earings with small painted strawberries on the end of them.

"Do you always dress that way?" he asked.

"when I'm hungry." she said twirling a strand of her hair.

"so you seduce people."

She stood up, "why?" she disappeared, "Do I seem like that kind of girl to you?" she asked from behind him. She patted his head as though he were a child. "I'm far more mature than that, mister."

He glared at her.

"Sorry, so what happens to me now?" she said, perching on the arm of the couch.

"I'll keep an eye on you, meaning you will have to come where ever I am."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God." she turned to him. "I just told you that- but, ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!!?!?!?!" she shrieked. "do you know what you just said?! Do you want to die?!"

"I'm fully aware of what I said, and, no."

"oh well." she said as she smoothed her dress. "I didn't want to do this." she said taking her shoes off and placing them on the couch. She tackled him out of his chair and onto the floor, "any last words?"

"One. Why?"

"You cornered me and I didn't like it. That all?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "what?"

"get off me. I don't plan to die tonight."

"uh, no. you will die tonight."

"then why am I still alive?"

she gave him a blank stare, "I hate you." she said sitting on his belly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"why are you sitting on me?"

"why are you letting me?"

"I asked the first question."

"and your point is?"

The door opened and Watari came in with a cell phone? "uh, Ryuzaki" he said handing him the phone. "it's Calner." he said as he handed him the phone.

"yes?" he asked as Natalie drew a smiley face on his arm with her finger.

Natalie lightly moved her fingers up and down his arm, not paying the person on the other end of the phone any attention.

"yes, I have her in custody." he said as the girl pulled his free hand into her lap and smelled it. He looked at her for a second.

She rubbed a circle with her finger than put that finger into her mouth, "you taste like candy." she said as he hung up the phone. "strawberries too. I've always liked strawberries, sometimes they're sour, other times they're sweet."

He looked at her. She didn't look like she could harm any one on purpose. "do you not like killing people for food?"

"No, but it must be done." she said smiling wearily out the window. "I won't kill you, you seem too fun for me to kill, so I'll follow you." she said standing up. "Here." she said offering her pale hand.

"thanks." he said as she put the chair back up.

"no problem." he sat down in the chair. "is there any possibility that you have another shirt that you can loan me?" she asked.

He stood up and went into the bed room and got one of his long sleeve t-shirts, "here."

"thanks. I have shorts on so don't worry."

"okay, bathroom is over there." he said pointing.

She disappeared into the direction he was pointing.

Two minuets later she came out wearing his shirt and a pair of black shorts that made her dress seem long, but you couldn't see them under the shirt very well. "I never said they weren't extremely short, they still cover every thing."

"I never said any thing."

"your very slight expression said every thing." she said defiantly. She bit the inside of her lip but quickly decided that it wasn't the smartest of ideas.

Ryuzaki noticed that and cocked his head at Natalie, who was licking her teeth.

"sorry." she said sitting down on the couch.

The door opened. "Ryuzaki, Calner has arrived, he wants to talk to ."

"Send him in." said the detective, who realized his mask had been missing since Natalie attacked him.

He looked over at the girl who was stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed. '_She looks so familiar'_ he thought.

"Ryuzaki!?!?" yelled the blond detective.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can you two please be quiet? I'm dead tired." she giggled.

"what's so funny?" demanded Calner.

"I made a funny!" she giggled. "I'm here under murder charges and I said 'dead' tired!" she was sitting up now with a smile dominating her face.

A smirk crept it's way across Ryuzaki's face at the taunting.

Calner on the other hand, was snarling. "YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED 15 PEOPLE AND HAVE NO REGRET!!!!!!!!" he raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. "13 MEN AND TWO LADIES!" he raised his hand to hit her again but instead fell to the floor.

"That sort of behavior is unacceptable, ." said Ryuzaki as he walked over to Natalie, who was crying. Not because it hurt, no she could barely feel it, but because he called her a monster and she knew he was right. "are you alright ?" he asked standing in front of her, not knowing how a vampire would react to that.

Calner stood up. "you're protecting it?!" he asked rage obvious on his face.

"she is a woman, Calner, murderer or not, that was uncalled for." he said his voice cold, even though it sounded no different.

Calner left in a fit of rage.

"R-Ryuzaki," mumbled Natalie an hour later, "you didn't have to do that. He had every right, I am a monster."

"Even if that's true, a woman should not be hit."

"So noble, Ryuzaki." she said as she curled up in the corner on the couch.

Two Years later…

L walked inside his apartment in Winchester, England.

Her blue eyes popped open as the door closed quietly. "hey." she called from the living room.

"Hello." he said as got the container of strawberries out of the fridge.

She was humming an old tune to her self when he walked into the room and sat on the floor next to where she was on the couch. "you have a radar in there, don't you?" she asked poking his head. "I never tell you we have them, but you always-" she propped her head on her fist and glared at him, "you bugged me didn't you."

"Of course." he said around a strawberry, "you were a murderer if I remember right."

"I hate you so bad, L." she said using his real name.

"Really? That's not what you told me this morning."

"GOD, RYUZAKI!!!" she said covering her face.

"Natalie, a lot of people hate me, but none of them hate me enough to sleep in the same bed as me, I'm actually quite thankful for that." he said.

"I am too. Other wise some big burly dude would be here." she said, taking a strawberry. "I love you so much that I gave up hunting people, and switched to hunting animals, all because you said to." she ran her fingers through the detective's hair.

"did you catch any thing?" he asked.

"yup! A deer!" she said happily, "and got home before you did!"

She pulled her legs up to her as he got on the couch "I taught the basics of nuclear science to five classes of twelve year olds." he said pulling her onto his lap.

"what's so bad there?" she asked him, sliding her cool hands up the bottom of his shirt and looking at him.

"at least ten girls kept passing notes in each class about how hot I am, or how I would look if I had no shirt on and I probably shouldn't tell you things like that huh?"

"No, but I wanna go with you tomorrow." she said curling up and humming that tune again.

He fell asleep with her on his lap.

--

When he woke up she was in the kitchen making something for dinner. Her lilac hair was pulled up into a low bun so it wouldn't get in her way while she moved back and forth between places. "what are you making?" he asked...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO... I normally wouldn't do this but, please reveiw! oh yeah what actual food would L possibly eat? well, Toodles! *_***


	2. dinner and crazy talk

**hello, my precious, darling readers, i love you all... uhm well, sorry for taking WAY too freaking long. alot has happened, uhm, i've gotten better at writing i think, my teacher never found mistakes in my writings the entire year, so i really dunno, well, i hope you enjoy this, the computer that held all my stories has officially died and we're trying to bring him to life as MY computer, oh joy. and well i'm going to work on punk chocolate next, LOVE YOU ALL3 i don't own things that are obviously not mine... :D**

Natalie danced around the kitchen, grabbing a spice, putting it back, taking another, putting that one back as well. Not letting L see what she was cooking. He knew it was going to be amazing because she had a talent in the kitchen despite the fact she didn't have to cook for herself unless she was bored, which was rare because she had tons of work to do in their home, which was a bare undecorated

"L…" she said, glancing into the scarcely furnished living room, where he sat on the floor at his computer, "Baaaaaabyyyyy?" she sang, catching his attention, knowing his weakness for pet names.

"Yes, Natalie?" he asked not even glancing up at her.

"Can you set the table, darling?" she asked placing the stuff he'd need on the table. He stood as she turned the stove off, giving her stew a final stir and setting it on the potholder in the middle of the table.

It was homemade southern-style beef stew. It had tender meat, soft potatoes and perfect carrots, all in a creamy broth. "Wow, Nati. You're amazing." He said to the seemingly ageless girl seated in front of him. "How is it you can make that color work?" he said, referring to the lilac shade of her hair. She just smiled and put a serving on his plate. "Well?"

She took a seat and smiled at him "cause you've never seen my hair it's natural color." She took a small bite of her meal. "I'm a blonde, it should be that way soon…

L stared at her for the remainder of the meal "Natalie..." he said breaking the silence, "I'm leaving for a case." He said, searching her for any signs of emotion.

"Oh, cool, when do we leave?" she asked, glancing up from her nails for a brief second.

"Natalie… I don't think you have to come with me on this one…." She stood up and pulled him from his chair to the couch, pouting ever so slightly.

He noticed how her 'The Maine' band t-shirt fit her perfectly, and her tight skinny jeans were tight enough, but not too tight. She sat the two of them down and pouted even more. "You know that doesn't work on me, Natty." He said, "Please stop. I don't enjoy false feelings. You should know we're better off with the feelings we share without your little- uh… _gift_." He felt her hold dissipate. "Thank you, Natalie." He smiled slightly.

She smiled tenderly. "Can I kiss you?" She asked, knowing how it was rare between the two.

"You don't have to ask, darling." He said, leaning in and catching her lips with his. "I wouldn't mind." He smiled as she slid her arms around his narrow waist, skillfully sliding his shirt up exposing his stomach to the world, and resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you, Natalie."

Next day/

Natalie, being as short as she is, was able to sleep pretty much any where a child could sleep… L on the other hand….. That didn't really apply for him. He ended up taking Natalie into the bedroom last night, which caused her to freak out upon her awakening…

"HOLY JESUS-GOATS, RYZAKI, HOW THE FRACK DID I GET INTO BED WITH MY BRA AND PANTIES ON BUT NOTHING ELSE?" she yelled, making L glad he was in the living room rather than the bedroom he and the loud vampire shared, "oh… NEVER MIND…. I THINK I GOTS WHAT HAPPENED…" she said, walking out into the room and joining him on the floor.

"And what would that be, Darling?" he asked, not really looking at her but glancing briefly.

"Wellllllllll, ya sure ya wanna know?" she asked.

"Yes….."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You sure you're positive?" she leaned closer "Are you _really_ sure?"

He sighed and looked at her, "yes Natalie, I'm really sure I'm sure that I'm positive that I would like to know. What happened to cause you to wake up partially unclothed and make you use a pair of my…boxers… as shorts?"

"Aliums." She giggled, a smile spreading over her face. "you know, like oompa loompas," She moved her eyes about the room in thought, "or a giant panda…"

"Aliens? I think the panda was the head alien in charge and _he's _the one responsible for your missing clothes that appeared in the washing machine this morning when I woke up. I saw him in the laundry room, he was a wild looking thing." Said L, his voice the same as if he were teaching a lesson. This made the vampire laugh hard.

It was a musical sound, her laugh had the sound of bells and it seemed to make any emotion change to bliss. It practically glittered. "I love you, Master panda, sir."

**END chapter... well give me ideas, i'll be sure to credit you if i use them, and even if i don't, ideas for any story i have are welcome, bai, yous guys.**


End file.
